Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to a socket used to engage a fastener, screw head, nut, bolt, and more particularly, but not limited to a spark plug obstructed by an exhaust manifold.
Many exhaust manifolds and headers limit the distance between them and the top of a spark plug, so much that an ordinary spark plug socket will not fit. In these cases the exhaust manifold must be loosened from or completely removed from the head. Reassembling the manifold includes replacing gaskets, refilling fluid, and reassembling other items that restricted the manifold. To remove and replace the spark plug in this method, greatly increases time and cost. Therefore, a socket capable of loosening and tightening a spark plug without removing any other parts would be a great improvement.
In accordance with the present invention, an eccentric drive socket is comprised of a socket with a large through hole and a square drive at the top which is offset from the center of the socket.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a socket that engages an obstructed fastener such as a screw head, nut, bolt, or spark plug.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a socket that permits tightening and loosening of spark plugs without disconnecting an exhaust manifold or any other obstruction.